Forum:Which enemies "annoy" you the most?
Hello Everyone! :) To me, the most annoying enemies are the "HusK" because despite being easy to kill, their grab move leaves you vulnerable for approximately 5 seconds! This is especially lethal when combined with the fact that a grenade and/or a quick burst of heavy concentrated fire is guaranteed to drop anybody in a second. Next on my list are the "Swarmers" because despite the fact that they are the weakest & easiest enemies to kill, they will interrupt your shield regeneration. Now, this wouldn't be an issue at all if the battlefield is cleared of larger threats. But, add them to the mix and its game over man! 16:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus Engineer annoys me the most. The bastards set up turrets wherever they can, usually at the choke points and if you aren't careful, you will be riddled with bullets. And the bastards are always careful to stay out of the line of fire. I hate turrets. On the Reapers' side, the harvesters are the most annoying, damn things pummel you with their nose cannons and force you into cover while delivering troop transports. Thewarrior2012 19:07 May 26, 2012 (UTC) I hate those stupid turrets too! There were a couple of occassions on Wave 10 on "Silver" & "Gold" where a Cerberus Engineer would set-up a turret right next to the enable/disable devices while another Cerberus Engineer simultaneusly reparied an Atlas that was on the verge of death back to full health! Also, in regards to your comment about the "Cerberus Engineers" getting the heck out of there once the turret is deployed and/or the Atlas is repaired; dude I'm totally with you on how much they stay out of the line of fire. When I see on of these guys bail, I hunt them down if I'm not currently busy enabling/disabling a device. If this scenario was one where you had to "upload data", 2 squadmates would stay behind while me & another squadmate thanked him(the Cerberus Engineer) with a hail of bullets, grenades, etc... 22:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The Starchild (AKA the Catalyst), bullets just go straight though him... Otherwise I would have to agree with the husks, I just remember the final area on Horizon, where cover is difficult as enemies come at you all directions the easy to kill husks swarm you and take down your squad. Annoying because neither the mission or the enemies are difficult, they just cause you to make more mistakes - which is the difference to challenging. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 00:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::My least favourite enemies are ANYTHING WITH AN INSTANT GODDAMN KILL! Seriously, instant kills are cheap as hell, and also make "classes" somewhat pointless, because what is the point of being say, a tank, or a dodging class (not available in ME) if no matter what you are you instantly die to this attack... ::Though on the flip side, I never died to an instant kill attack in the single player, and only once in multi when I was trying to krogan headbutt an asari husk (whatever they are called) to death, so they arent that bad, it is just the principle that sickens me. ::I actually like cerberus engineers, purely because I find the idea of a fellow sh*tting out infinite amounts of turrets funny (like Rico Rodrigues sh*tting out infinate amounts of parachutes in whatever game he is from... Cant remember anything today...) FeckThisShyt 00:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) For Cerberus, I'd easily say Phantoms. Biggest pain in the damn neck that I know of, the Nemesis is annoying as well for the fact they bail out when you're 10 feet away from them, I'll also say Engineers and Turrets are annoying as well. For the reapers, easily Banshees and Brutes. One or two brutes I can handle easily but when I have FIVE or SIX damn brutes chasing me, it's annoying. Next, banshees, my god, even one of these things is a huge pain to deal with considering I use up about 20 ammo clips taking just one down and that they can somehow instantly kill you by snapping your bones in half is quite enough particularly if you like to play as a Vanguard. As for the Geth. Geth Hunters. The fact that they almost always run up right behind you and that engaging them in close quarters is pretty much suicide. There's also the fact that squadmates' heads roll whenever they come around. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder 09']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'I can make the Black Sun look like a Swoop Gang.']] 01:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Husks. I don't find them particularly annoying, but disturbing. So many unsuspecting innocent people from Freedoms Progress to the refugees who went to Sanctuary are turned into those mindless zombee things who are nothing more than weapons for the Reapers. Creepy 03:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree with the super cheapness of the dreaded "I'll grab you & then instantly kill you so that you can't use your Medigel/be revived". It is so unfair that the players can only perform a "grab & instant kill" attack from cover while Banshees, Brutes, Phantoms, & Atlas can just execute it from out of nowhere! Seriously, Bioware/EA should have at least made it so that we can use our Medigel or be revived by our squadmates, seeing as how these cheap abilities were implemented to make these already lethal opponents even more potent! The words that I would use to describe my reaction to being "insta-killed" by one of these monstrocities without loosing my temper & resorting to profanities is... SUPER SAIYAN RAGE! ("Dragon Ball Z" reference) I hope that everyone is having fun on "Operation Shieldwall". Sincerely yours, 05:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Cerberus Engineers, yeah, because of their turrets. Engineers are my highest-priority targets, even above Phantoms, when I'm fighting Cerberus. Banshees are pretty nasty too, but at least they're uncommon -- they're effectively minibosses, and it's appropriate for a miniboss to be a nasty customer. Depending on my class, Husks can actually be a pretty big annoyance -- my SP Infiltrator doesn't carry a good close-in weapon in order to save weight, and that works well in most circumstances, but it's always annoying to get rushed by a bunch of Husks, since I don't want to waste a sniper shot on any of them but my SMG doesn't cut it either on Insanity... Diyartifact 20:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Feck. Anything with an insta-kill is bollocks. As far as the MP goes, my biggest issue is how if you are dropped, then the enemies just hang out around your body. If you use a medigel, they are all right there waiting for you. More often than not, by the time I'm back on my feet, I'm down to 2 bars again. That needs to be sorted out. Hefe 16:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you "Hefe". I like playing solo runs on Bronze with random locations/enemies & constantly run into your issue where if I get taken down in an enemy party, I end up with only either 2 or 3 bars of health! Furthermore, the "Insta-kill" thing is so annoyting because I was playing a consecutive session of 4 solo runs on Bronze with random locations/enemies and always made it to Wave 10 only to be "insta-killed" by Phantoms & Banshees! Here is the what happend... Game #1 = I was using my Krogan Sentinel & was weaving in & out of cover to take down an Atlas with my Claymore which was closing in quickly. An opportunistic "Phantom" takes me out from behind; I didn't even notice her! Game #2 = "Banshee" was dashing in from far away as I engaged a "Brute" with my Claymore with my Krogan Sentinel. I took down the "Brute" but was unable to evade a grenade lobbed by a "Cannibal". I still had full health & about 25% shields left after it exploded. The character animation of being hit by a grenade is followed by death from the "Banshee". Game #3 = Stupid engineers set-up turrets & by some miracle, I managed to get out of the with 3 health bars left. Took cover, my shields were back up! I threw a grenade and returned back to cover. A "Phantom" kills my Krogan Sentinel! Game #4 = Two "Ravagers" are approaching from the distance so I begin snipping them with my Widow. I hear a "Banshee" approaching & begin to look for it. A bunch of "Husk" rushed my Krogan Sentinel and I throw a Lift Grenade; missing one "Husk". Blew the head of the surviving "Husk" only to be grabbed from behind by the "Banshee". The Crazy Tactician! 19:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I hear you. That's another thing. Why... for the love of.... do we not have a HUD??? You have it in SP! If it was PvP, I would agree that no HUD is a good thing. We're essentially playing "Horde". There's no reason not to have one. And Ravagers are the bane of my existence. Hefe 19:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I hate geth pyros, especially when they are multiple ones. They're lethal, even on bronze. They're hard to get away from. They're shielded and armored, so they're hard to kill. TheUnknown285 16:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Instant kill enemies for sure, considering that lag makes it easier for them to kill me (the game thinks I'm standing still even though I am running the hell away from them!)--Supdude111 20:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Phantoms, Engineers and oddly enough, Nemeses. The Phantoms and Engineers are for obvious reasons - their turrets and Phantoms insta kill moves. The Nemeses are for one reason alone - they can take you by surprise, once they snipe your shields (especially in the case of Geth or Vorcha) you are basically easy pickings. Banshees are annoying, no question of a doubt, but they are easy to avoid - and kill, if you know how. JouninOfDespair 09:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC)